


Горячий похититель маффинов

by RockerGirl79



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerGirl79/pseuds/RockerGirl79
Summary: В кафе, где работает друг Исака, продают волшебный маффин, ради которого парень встает по утрам. Но однажды горячий хипстер ворует лакомство из-под носа...Кофейное АУ!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hot Muffin Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506561) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



В кафе, где работает друг Исака - Йонас, продаются волшебные маффины. Они черничные, упругие и мягкие, как губка и настолько идеальные, что Вальтерсен, который в принципе не просыпается по утрам ни минутой раньше, чем абсолютно необходимо, вынужден подниматься за час до первой пары, чтобы пересечь кампус Университета Осло от своего общежития, лишь бы заполучить один из них. Это уже своего рода традиция: прибежать в кафе, купить последний маффин (ведь он - не единственный студент, подсевший на это черничное великолепие), выпить свой кофе и поделиться последними новостями с Йонасом, прежде чем отправиться на занятия.

Это рутина, к которой Исак привык, так что когда ее нарушают, он впервые понимает, каким рабом привычки является. Ему не нравятся перемены.

\- Извини, чувак. Черничные закончились. Может, возьмешь бананово - ореховые?

Парень моргает в адрес друга раз, второй, третий – по утрам он всегда не в лучшей форме, а сфокусироваться на смысле ужасных слов, слетающих с губ Йонаса тяжеловато. 

\- Исак?- зовет его товарищ, напоминая: - Берешь бананово - ореховый?

\- Чего?- бурчит парень, растерянно нахмурившись.- Нет же, черничный.

Йонас таращится на него некоторое время, а блондин смотрит в ответ, пока товарищ не закатывает глаза, повторяя:

\- Как я уже сказал, тех черничных больше нет. Последний продал за пару минут до твоего прихода.

\- Но…- начинает он. В голосе слышатся жалобные нотки, от которых самого Исака коробит, но он не может остановиться, потому что для парня еще слишком рано, а единственную причину, по которой тот до сих пор не в постели, только что безжалостно вырвали из рук. Он может покапризничать, черт побери!- У вас всегда их достаточно! Где мой любимый маффин, Йонас? Я нуждаюсь в нем!

А так называемый друг, вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать, лишь закатывает глаза в который раз.

\- Понимаю: перед тобой - дилемма, требующая немедленного решения, но я дважды сказал, что они распроданы. Последний ушел пару минут назад,- продолжает Йонас чересчур покровительственным тоном, к большому возмущению Исака.

\- Тот парень в джинсовой куртке купил его,- произносит Йонас, указывая подбородком куда-то влево, за спину товарища. 

Исак поворачивается, приготовившись возненавидеть человека, отнявшего радость его раннего утра. У окна действительно есть парень в джинсовке, надетой поверх нескольких слоев одежды, как и сказал Васкес. Он довольно высокий – Вальтерсен понимает это по тому, как тот вытягивает перед собой длинные ноги, обтянутые плотной тканью джинс. Волосы незнакомца на тон темнее, чем блондинистые кудряшки самого Исака, умело зачесаны наверх. При нем есть альбом для набросков, а в руках парень держит нечто напоминающее уголь, наклоняясь над столом. Красавчик - этого у него не отнимешь, но взор Исака приковывает черничный маффин, лежащий на тарелке перед ним, нетронутый. Парень – похититель маффинов, напоминает себе Вальтерсен.

Поправочка: горячий похититель маффинов.

Исак не уверен, насколько сильно пялится, но это довольно очевидно, а незнакомец чувствует интенсивность его взгляда, судя по тому, что отвлекается от своего альбома, встречаясь взглядом с ним. Даже с такого расстояния заметно, что глаза у парня пронзительно голубые. Похититель маффинов вопросительно изгибает бровь, так что Исак ударяется о прилавок позади себя от неожиданности и чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу, когда пухлые губы его соперника изгибаются в улыбке, а Йонас фыркает в их адрес.

Вальтерсен разворачивается к товарищу, прищурившись и обнаруживает, что тот ухмыляется.

\- И ты позволил какому-то художнику – хипстеру украсть мой маффин?- шипит Исак, смотря сквозь щелочки меж век, пока Йонас имеет наглость смеяться над ним.

\- Вообще-то, он заплатил.

\- Не в этом дело,- возражает Исак.- Что мне теперь есть?

\- Бананово - ореховый?- со смешком, вновь предлагает Васкес, увидев, какое отвращение друг изобразил на лице.

\- Тоже мне – хорош товарищ,- бурчит кудрявый, покидая заведение, так и не купив ничего.

*** 

На следующий день, история повторяется: маффина нет, Йонас пожимает плечами, словно он здесь не при чем, горячий похититель маффинов сидит за своим обычным столиком, а черничное блаженство перед ним на тарелке, в целости и сохранности. Схема сохраняется, во сколько бы он ни прибежал в кафе – на пятнадцать минут раньше своего обычного времени или двадцать, а то и полчаса день спустя. Черничных маффинов нет, а преступник сидит себе спокойно у окна, прекрасно осведомленный о том, как портит Исаку жизнь.

\- Йонас,- начинает он на пятый день, зная, что звучит это отчаянно и по-идиотски, но на пару, которая начинается в 9 утра Исак вышел почти на два часа раньше, ради шанса заполучить свою выпечку, а друг качает головой в ответ.- Ну, вот какой из тебя бро, если ты позволяешь ему увести маффин у меня каждое утро?!

Васкес смотрит на друга со спокойным выражением лица, что злит Исака еще сильнее.

\- Если под словом «вор» ты подразумеваешь платежеспособного клиента, которого я обязан обслужить, потому что это – моя работа, то да.

\- Хватит давить на меня логикой! Так не честно!- шипит Исак.- Сейчас всего семь утра!

Йонас взирает на похитителя маффинов через плечо, затем переводит взгляд на друга, приподнимая плечо:

\- Он даже не надкусил. Если ты так отчаянно настроен приобрести маффин, спроси чувака. Может, позволит перекупить у него? 

Исак сверкает зубами, глядя через плечо на вора, снявшего куртку. Теперь на нем темная клетчатая рубашка поверх красной футболки, а волосы, по обыкновению, красиво уложены. Кудрявого раздражает то, насколько привлекателен его соперник. Каждый раз приходится напоминать себе, что парень, пусть и невольно, превращает жизнь Исака в кошмар, следовательно, нравиться ему не должен.

\- Я не могу. Это глупо.

\- У тебя сейчас такой вид, словно ты – на грани нервного срыва из-за какого-то маффина!- сухо отвечает Йонас, передав ему стаканчик кофе.- Думаю, отметку «глупо» мы оставили позади несколько дней назад, так что пойди и поговори с ним.

Он готов протестовать, но понимает, что Йонас прав, а с тех пор, как Исак ел любимое лакомство в последний раз, прошло пять дней. Посему, парнишка втягивает воздух, хватает свой кофе и направляется к незнакомцу. Остановившись позади пустого стула напротив соперника, кудрявый ждет, пока на него обратят внимание. Много времени для этого не требуется.

\- Я не продам тебе свой черничный,- говорит похититель маффинов, рисуя в альбоме, как и каждое утро, останавливаясь на мгновение, чтобы поднять взгляд своих небесно-голубых и полных веселья глаз на Исака. Тот смотрит в ответ, приоткрыв рот.- Тут немноголюдно, а вы с товарищем не шепотом разговаривали, так что ваши голоса доносились до меня.

Исак слышит, как Йонас хихикает из-за прилавка, подтверждая заявление незнакомца.

\- Я не продам тебе свой,- повторяет горячий похититель маффинов с улыбкой, в ответ на грустный скулеж Исака.- Но если присядешь рядом, поделюсь им.

Исак садится.

*** 

Горячего похитителя зовут Эвен и он – студент 2-го курса кафедры кинематографического искусства, который в придачу рисует.

После пяти дней без любимого лакомства, Исак наслаждается первым укусом, издав звук чистого блаженства, зажмурившись.

\- Вау,- выдыхает Эвен, заставляя парня открыть глаза. Он выглядит так, словно его позабавило увиденное, однако, на лице есть еще кое-что.- Интересным звуком ты реагируешь на маффины, однако.

\- Потому что этот - лучший в мире,- отвечает Исак с набитым ртом.

\- Он хорош,- соглашается Эвен.- Просто не уверен, что мы наслаждаемся ним одинаково.

\- Все потому, что у тебя не уводили его из-под носа целую неделю похитители маффинов,- парирует Вальтерсен, улыбаясь в ответ на хихиканье соперника.

\- Так ты это обо мне? – указывая на себя пальцем, уточняет голубоглазый с широченной улыбкой на лице. В красивых глазах прыгают бесенята, словно он наслаждается моментом.- Это я - похититель маффинов?

\- Горячий похититель,- исправляет Исак, не задумываясь, что сболтнул, а мгновение спустя его глаза округляются от осознания, а щеки краснеют от стыда, пока он таращится на свой стаканчик кофе.

\- Ладно,- мягко произносит Эвен, пока Исак глядит на парня из-под пушистых ресниц. У кудрявого перехватывает дыхание при виде играющей на губах соперника улыбки.- Я согласен на то, что меня называют похитителем, при условии, что еще и «горячим».

Улыбка Исака становится шире, когда голубоглазый подвигает в его сторону тарелку со своей половиной маффина.

*** 

Они привыкают к новой рутине. Каждое утро Исак заходит в кафе, заказывает у Йонаса кофе, улыбающегося, словно он знает какой-то секрет и это его забавляет, на что его друг закатывает глаза, краснея и направляясь с напитками в сторону Эвена, сидящего у окна с нетронутым черничным маффином на тарелке. Они болтают обо всем и ни о чем: о занятиях на факультете кино у Эвена и парах по биологии у Исака, о фильмах, которые голубоглазый любит, а его новый знакомый ни разу не видел, о музыке. Изредка они сидят молча, пока Эвен рисует, а Исак ест, чаще он съедает весь маффин, но «похититель», похоже, не особенно возражает против этого.

Дыхание у Исака перехватывает, когда он впервые всматривается в собственный портрет – лицо в полуанфас, обращенное к окну. Он изучает рисунок, впитывая каждую деталь, от своенравных локонов до родинок и легких изъянов. 

Парень никогда не считал себя особо привлекательным, хоть и знает, что не урод, замечая то, как смотрят на него мужчины и женщины, но до Эвена ему далеко, ведь красота того заметна всем, у кого есть глаза. И все же: единственное слово, что приходит на ум при виде рисунка – «миловидный».

\- Таким ты меня видишь?- уточняет Исак тихо. Сердце в груди колотится так сильно, что не только Эвен, но и все присутствующие явно его слышат. Оно пропускает удар, когда голубоглазый поднимает голову, тепло смотрит на парнишку и отвечает просто: «Да».

*** 

На следующий день, забрав свой кофе у Йонаса, еще более веселого , чем обычно, Исак направляется к их с Эвеном столику и обнаруживает, что на его стороне стола – нетронутый черничный маффин, а перед его новым другом – наполовину съеденный бананово – ореховый.

Кудрявый смотрит на парня вопросительно, присаживаясь.

\- Зачем ты ешь эту мерзость?- спрашивает он с улыбкой.  
Эвен смеется в ответ. Замолкая, он окидывает Исака неуверенным взглядом, закусывая нижнюю губу, что отвлекает новоприбывшего все сильнее с каждой минутой.

\- Я должен сознаться кое в чем, Исак,- начинает Эвен, до сих пор колеблясь, но с обнадеживающей улыбкой на лице.- Во-первых, я ненавижу черничные маффины, буквально терпеть их не могу.

Кудрявый смотрит на него в растерянности:

\- Но…

\- Отсюда вытекает мое второе признание,- продолжает Эвен, не давая ему вставить ни слова.- Я забирал последний черничный каждый день в надежде, что однажды ты заговоришь со мной.

Исак не может подобрать слов, продолжая пялиться на сидящего напротив парня. Наверняка, со стороны он выглядит как идиот с открытым ртом.

Эвен лишь пожимает плечами:

\- Я наблюдал, как ты приходишь сюда ежедневно и хотел заговорить с тобой, но не знал, как, поэтому Йонас предложил выкупать последний черничный маффин…

\- Йонас!- пищит Исак, разворачиваясь на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга. У того хватает наглости дерзко оскалиться, поднимая руку в насмешливом приветствии.

Кудрявый поворачивается к новому товарищу, вздыхая.

\- Да,- раскаивается Эвен.- У нас совместные пары по «Средствам общественной информации». Я изводил его, наверное, своей влюбленностью в тебя.

\- Так и есть,- кричит Йонас, получая злобный взгляд Исака.

\- Значит, ты воровал мои маффины, чтобы я заговорил с тобой, потому что нравлюсь тебе?- переспрашивает кудрявый, изображая раздражение, хоть у него не особенно это получается, ведь в голосе проскальзывают ласковые нотки.

Эвен закатывает глаза:

\- Я не воровал, а покупал.

\- Но и не ел!- вспоминая те дни, когда он еще не садился рядом с голубоглазым, а маффины оставались нетронутыми, восклицает Исак.- Ты их выбрасывал, что ли?

Эвен пожимает плечами. 

\- Эти маффины – волшебные, так что придется загладить свою вину,- Исак качает головой, дразнясь. У него кружится голова от улыбки, которую дарит Эвен.

\- И как же мне это сделать?- интересуется голубоглазый, игриво глядя на парня.

\- Доведется покупать мне маффины по утрам.

\- Я уже это делаю,- улыбается Эвен.

\- Это еще не все,- сообщает Исак, прикусывая губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку.- Кроме них, ты заплатишь за обед сегодня, когда мы пойдем на свидание.

Улыбка Эвена становится шире:

\- Так это отношения, основанные на еде?

Исак ведет плечом, дожидаясь, пока парень отхлебнет кофе из стакана, добавляя:

\- И, надеюсь, сексе.

Он ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Эвен давится своим напитком в ответ.

Это ему за похищение маффинов.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Бананово - ореховые тоже вкусные (прим. автора).
> 
> Для меня, друга Исака зовут Йонас.
> 
> Зазместила еще здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5195283
> 
> Если вам понравилось, не стесняйтесь поставить лайк мне и автору - нам будет приятно!


End file.
